Components of a System
Components of a System 1. What is the lifeblood of a computer? a. Internet b. Electricity c.Wi-Fi d. Router Answer B Grace Carroll 2. What is on top of the CPU? a. Heat Sink b. Motherboard c. Cool Sink d. Aluminum or ceramic Answer A Grace Carroll 3. What is Bi mean in greek? a. 4 b. 7 c. 2 d. 3 Answer C Grace Carroll 4. How many megabytes is 1,000 kilobytes? a. 2 b. 1.5 c. 3 d. 1 Answer D Grace Carroll 5. How many Kilohertz are in 2,345 Hertz? a. 2 b. 2.345 c. 2.7 d. 2.43 Answer B Grace Carroll 6. What does the binary code do? a. download/upload b. separate 1s and 0s to form more complex data c. Combine 1s and 0s to form more complex data d. Creates webpages Answer C Grace Carroll 7. What does RAM stand for? a. Recall Access Memory b. Random Access Memory c. Random Access Monitor d. Recall Alike Memory Answer – B Rylan Gauthier 8. What does RAM completely depend on? a. Storage b. Time c. Electricity d. Internet Connection Answer – C Rylan Gauthier 9. How permanent is RAM? a. Totally Permanent b. Lasts a couple of days c. Not permanent at all d. Lasts until you don’t use it anymore Answer – C Rylan Gauthier 10. What does ROM stand for? a. Read Only Memory b. Recall Only Memory c. Random Online Memory d. Read Only Monitor Answer – A Rylan Gauthier 11. Where does ROM take its information from? a. Internet b. Cloud c. Only word documents d. The computer’s storage Answer – D Rylan Gauthier 12. Where does BUS allow electricity to flow? a. From one website to another b. From chip to chip on the mother board c. From the charger to the computer d. From the battery to the pixels Answer – B Rylan Gauthier 13. What does CPU stand for? a. Control Processing Unit b. Category Processing Unit c. Connection Processing Unit d. Central Processing Unit Answer- D Grace Carroll Answer- 4 Grace Carroll 14. What do Bit, Bytes, and megabytes equal? a. Battery life b. Memory/Storage c. Speed d. One’s and zero’s Answer- B Grace Carroll 15. ______________ is an integrated circuit that allows connection to all peripheral devices? a. Motherboard b. CPU c. AIU d. Electricity Answer- A Grace Carroll 16. ________ equals tiny dots on your screen that represent 1 of 16.7 million? a. Color b. Pixel c. Paint d. Dye Answer- B Grace Carroll 17. 8 bits together form a ________ a. Gigabyte b. Terabyte c. Byte d. Kilobyte Answer- C Grace Carroll 18. How many functions are there in system unit? a. 2 b. 3 c. 5 d. 4 Answer: E Brittany Ogg 19. What are those functions? a. + b. – c. / d. * e. All the above Answer: E Brittany Ogg 20. What are the two states for electricity? a. On b. Off c. Neither d. All the above Answer: D Brittany Ogg 21. What is a control unit is? a. Executes program instruction stored into a memory to produce info. b. Something you put something into c. Save information d. Store information Answer: A Brittany Ogg 22. What does ALU stand for? a. Arithmetic Logic Unit b. Control Unit c. Mother Board d. Central Processing unit Answer: A Brittany Ogg 23. What does CPU mean? a. Central Processing Unit b. Mother Board c. Control Unit d. Arithmetic Logic Unit e. None of the Above Answer: A Brittany Ogg 24. What does Hertz mean? a. The equivalent of one cycle of time compared to a wavelength. b. Tiny dot on your screen that represents of 16.7 million colors. c. Can it be two states d. None of the above Answer: A Brittany Ogg 25. What is a color-=Pixel mean? a. Tiny- tiny dot on your screen that represents of 16.7 million colors b. Creates digital content c. Two signals passing through the computer at once. Answer: A Brittany Ogg 26. How many gigabytes are in a gigbyte? a. 1,000 b. 100 c. 10 d. 100,000 e. None of the above Answer: A Brittany Ogg 27. What is the number for megabyte? a. 1,000 b. 1,000 c. 1,000 d. All the above Answer: All the above Brittany Ogg